


To Take (Not Your Own)

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, X2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Dallas didn't know the concept of death at that time. He just thought people went to sleep and turned into stars. Sometimes, Dallas wishes he still believes that, though he knows better now. He knows that death is painful. Wishes that maybe his death will be painless, though knows better than to be too hopeful.-Another vent fic. Who's surprised? Read tags.
Kudos: 2





	To Take (Not Your Own)

He often mimicked his mother, taking in her graceful movements like a creeping sphinx. She was beautiful. She had blond hair, bright blue eyes, and her voice was honey over a sore throat. As a child, he'd watch her nearly float through life. Her grace was something others wished they could achieve without it looking forced. 

Dallas didn't know the concept of death at that time. He just thought people went to sleep and turned into stars. Sometimes, Dallas wishes he still believes that, though he knows better now. He knows that death is painful. Wishes that maybe his death will be painless, though knows better than to be too hopeful. His mother had gone painfully with an overdose, something purposeful. He still keeps her note in his pocket. 

He mimics her masking now, nearly dancing through life with the masked carelessness of someone his age, though despite his fluid movements, his bones and shoulders were tense with stress and anxiety. He was waiting for something to go wrong, somewhere he'd mess up and cause a catastrophe as large as his mother's death. 

So as unchecked tears streamed down his face, staring at the ground below him, hands resting palm upon his knees, he knew that maybe taking his own life would be the best option. "Taking your own life" was a phrase Dallas played upon his tongue quite frequently. He'd make jokes, spit it out as if the words held no other meaning than a simple "Hello," but he knew better. He knew the venom and pain better than anyone. 

And as Dallas picked up the bottle, he wondered why they phrased it like you were stealing your own life; it's not like he'd miss it. 


End file.
